Dominique Deveraux
Dominique Deveraux, also known as Millie Colby,' '''is a main character on The CW's television series ''Dynasty. She is portrayed by Michael Michele. Biography The mother of Jeff and Monica, she spent ten years estranged from children after walking out on them and her husband, Cecil Colby, who was convinced that she had been having an affair with Blake Carrington. This caused Cecil to act out and attempt to murder Blake, which led to his sentencing of ten years in prison. It was later revealed that Blake was never sleeping with Dominique and was protecting a family secret.The events of Our Turn Now This is further explained by Alexis when she reveals that Tom Carrington had an affair with Dominique's mother which led to a pregnancy.The events of A Line From the Past. This makes Dominique the daughter of Tom Carrington, the half-sister of Blake Carrington, and her children cousins to the Carringtons. Despite these revelations back home, Dominique remains in New York and does not attempt to reach out to her children. However, after a near-death experience, Jeff attempts to reach out to Dominique and ask her to come back home. The events of A Champagne Mood. However, Monica intercepts the plan and threatens Dominique into never coming back, still bitter about her mother's vanishing act. This, however, does not keep Dominique away for long, and she returns upon hearing of Jeff's illnessAfter Jeff's illness caused by Adam Carrington, the Colbys discover Dominique sitting in his living room and back in Atlanta ("New Lady in Town"). to, apparently, reconcile with her children and make up for lost time. Series Guilt Trip to Alaska Dominique and Monica are seen at the police station talking about how it’s a problem that the police suspect absolutely nothing regarding Jeff's disappearance. Monica brings up how they gave them every piece of the puzzle to pin Jeff’s disappearance on Adam, and so far no progress has been made. Dominique placates her daughter telling her to relax since it hasn’t even been 24 hours yet since Jeff disappeared. Later, Blake is talking to his lawyer asking to make sure he’s protected because he pays him a lot. Dominique knocks on his office door and walks in shortly thereafter. He looks her way and says he needs to lock that door more often. She tells him that Adam is safe and hands Blake the cufflinks Jeff had planted to frame Adam. He hands her money for working with him on this matter. But then Dominique tells Blake that it has been a while since she left Atlanta, so she’d like for him to use tonight’s event to reintroduce her to society. Sort of like her new debut. He rejects that idea telling his half-sister that he doesn’t trust her and that tonight is not going to be all about her. When Monica seems ready to throw Adam's name out to Fallon, Dominique stops her daughter. Fallon sees her and calls her famous runaway half- aunt. Without Blake’s help, Dominique shows up at the Carrington Gala to reintroduce herself into high society after her story gets bumped down to cover the aforementioned Gala. After the gala is over, Dominique meets with Doug, the reporter, where she reveals that she paid him a large sum of money to have her interview air. But then it didn't. He tells her that he just reports the news, he doesn’t program it; that’s above his pay grade. When she threatens to tell his boss about him taking a bribe, Doug asks her what she wants then. She tells him she wants everything. Fame. Fortune. Then proceeds to explain how the Carrington Dynasty is changing, evolving, and once it does, she’ll be on top. She decides to use Doug to investigate Cristal’s family who she knows is in dirty dealings, and want him to report to her so that she can use anything he finds against her new sister in law. Appearances Trivia *Dominique Deveraux was confirmed to appear via the official synopsis for the second season.The CW Network Announces New Six-Night Primetime Schedule for 2018-19 by The Futon Critic (May 17, 2018) **However, the synopsis contains an error, listing the character as Blake's "stepsister" rather than his "half-sister". * On April 26, 2019, it was revealed that she debuts in the 20th episode of the second season. Her character's entrance shares the same episode title as in the original.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/04/dynasty-episode-220-new-lady-in-town.html * It is revealed by Monica that "Dominique Deveraux" is Millie Colby's stage name. * On July 9, 2019, Michael Michele confirmed in an Instagram post that she had indeed been upgraded to Series Regular for Season 3. https://www.instagram.com/p/BztX07Rg7_3/ *When one fan asked her to describe Dominique in one word during one of her Instagram live videos, Michael Michele described Dominique as "Purposeful", though "fierce" was a close second. Gallery DYNASTY TREE.PNG Dominique Deveraux.png|In Jeff's Dream New Lady (1).jpeg S2_Dominique_Deveraux_Promo.jpg New Lady (2).jpeg New Lady (3).jpeg S2E20_Designing_Dynasty.jpg S2E21_Designing_Dynasty.jpg Dynasty_302.jpg S3 First Five Promo.jpg DYN306a 0040b.jpg DYN308a 0088bc.jpg DYN308a 0165bc2.jpg DYN308a 0185bc2.jpg DYN308a 0191bc2.jpg The Caviar (7).jpeg The Caviar (8).jpeg The Caviar (10).jpeg The Caviar (11).jpeg The Caviar (12).jpeg S3E12_Designing_Dynasty.jpg DYN312a 0242b.jpg DYN312a 0271bb.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Former Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Previously Unseen Characters Category:Appears in Season 3 Category:Colby Family Category:Carrington Family